


we were together, i forget the rest

by TheEagleGirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, They're cute, a bunch of tumblr prompts, and random ships, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/pseuds/TheEagleGirl
Summary: A collection of ficlets that I was prompted to write for on tumblr.





	1. Lyanna x Robert

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt was from @jeynewesterling on tumblr: "Lyabert 17) things you said that I wish you hadn't"
> 
> Me, immediately seeing this prompt: ANGST

“He didn’t force me to go with him,” Lyanna whispers. The silence after their shouting fills the air, and her words seem to, impossibly, widen the gulf between them. 

“Stop,” Robert says, brokenly. “Lya,  _stop_.”

“He didn’t force me,” she repeats. “I went on my own. Met him in secret, let him whisk me away to Dorne. I didn’t resist, not until he told me about Father and Brandon. I went so I wouldn’t have to marry  _you_.”

Her words are acid, meant to hurt him the way he’s hurt her. The way his whoring hurts her, tears at her soul now that she’s learned to love him. 

She thinks she’s succeeded when he slams the door, though the victory is hollow in her chest.


	2. Ned x Cersei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @jeynewesterling on tumblr: "Nedsei 32) Things you said I wouldn't understand"

“I’ve taken care of the problem,” Cersei tells her husband, taking care to busy herself with something, finally settling on brushing out her hair. She can’t look him in the eyes right now. Not with the smell of that vile  _man_  on her. 

Ned sounds surprised when he finally speaks.

“You’ve ‘taken care’ of the envoy from the Iron Islands?” 

Cersei nods. He’d smelled like perfume, and a long bath couldn’t get the scent out. She can still hear his grunts in her ears. 

She looks up finally, tries for a smile. “I convinced him the might of The North was not one he would like to test. They won’t attack our coasts anymore.”

Ned looks so  _proud_  of her, she almost screams. “Cersei,” he says, reverent. “You never cease to amaze me.”

His kiss is a burning brand on her temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please consider leaving kudos/comments!


	3. Robb x Rhaenys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @thundersnowstorm on tumblr: "56) things you said in the spur of the moment - robb x rhaenys"

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Rhaenys tells him, dismounting breathlessly. “Don’t go. Stay, with me.”

Robb looks stunned. She isn’t sure if it’s her disheveled appearance or that she’s ridden out from King’s Landing to catch him so quickly that has him speechless. Perhaps it is the because she landed a dragon so close to him that he gapes so.

“I can’t,” he says finally, recovering. “My father is unwell, and I will be Lord of Winterfell. I must go home.”

“Do you love me?” Rhaenys asks, stepping closer. 

“With all my heart,” Robb swears. 

“Then marry me,” she says. “Marry me, and we will go North together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment!


	4. Ned x Cersei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @thundersnowstorm on tumblr: "ALSO because this feels very nedsei: 24) things you said with clenched fists"

“You are never to mention her name again,” Ned says through gritted teeth. “She is not your concern, and I will have the names of the servants you heard it from.”

Cersei’s fists clench. She’s never seen her husband in such a rage, but she feels a sense of comfort in it. This frozen Northman  _can_  get angry, it seems, and perhaps that is a man she can thaw yet.

“You will not,” she tells him. “I asked you for the name of your bastard’s mother and you would not give it. What other choice did you leave me with?”

“It does not  _concern_  you,” he hisses. 

“You have a  _son_ ,” Cersei nearly shouts. She can feel her nails biting into her palms. “And I am pregnant, dearest  _husband_. Your bastard may one day think to take that which belongs to  _my_ sons, and if you will not give me the information about him that I, as your wife, need to know, then I will have it from others.”

When she retires to her cold bedchambers that night, Cersei sees that her clenched fists drew blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment and kudos <3


	5. Ned x Catelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @sonofeomund on tumblr: "Nedcat 54) THINGS YOU ALWAYS MEANT TO SAY BUT NEVER GOT THE CHANCE"

_I’m sorry I let the ghost of a dead woman stand between us._

_I’m sorry I kept so much from you._

_I loved you so much it scared me. So many things scared me when we first wed, but most of all I was frightened was because I was a thief. I stole from my brother. I stole his wife-to-be, his keep, the North. His happiness. I was scared because I liked having what should have belonged to him._

_I was scared someone would take it away. And now they have._

_I love you, I love you, I miss you. I’m scared._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh this made me so sad to write.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment!


	6. Lyanna x Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @herokingrobbstark on tumblr: "lyabert, 44 - (make it a sequel for the angst fest if you can)."
> 
> 44) things you said before you kissed me

“I’ve been a right wanker,” Robert says, before he pulls Lyanna to him and kisses her. 

It’s a deep kiss, her favorite kind. Robert has a way of being gentle and demanding and pulling a side of her out that no one else has. 

Lyanna is lost in his arms, his lips, his warmth. She barely registers Ned’s choked cough.

“This is completely inappropriate” he squawks, when they still don’t break apart. “Robert, we have matters of state to discuss!”

When they break apart, Robert lays his forehead against hers. 

“Can you forgive me, then?” he asks, hopeful. “Can we begin anew?”

Lyanna’s heart is so full she can’t answer. Instead, she pulls him back down to her.

Ned refuses to be in the same room as them for a full week after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, feel free to leave a comment letting me know ;)


	7. Jaime x Lyanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @afewreelthoughts on tumblr: "Jaime x Lyanna 12) Things you said when you thought I was asleep"

“I think I like you more than I wanted to,” Jaime whispers, when he thinks Lyanna is asleep. His fingers brush her bare shoulder, skim down her arm. 

Lyanna tries to breathe evenly, pretend she’s still sleeping, but his confession makes her want to jump up and kiss him.  _I like you more than I wanted to as well_ , she could say, but she has a sense that Jaime only said this much because he thought she was asleep. It’s safer, after all, to express how you feel without the fear of rejection. 

She can wait to say the words back, Lyanna decides. She’ll wait until he can say them to her when she’s awake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter...you know the drill!


	8. Tormund x Myrcella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @wightjon on tumblr: "Tormcella 15) things you said with too many miles between us"

“I want to see you again,” Myrcella says into the phone, cradling it so her mother wouldn’t hear. 

On the other end, Tormund groans. “You say that now? While I’m away on this stupid business trip? You have wonderful timing, princess.”

Myrcella, despite herself, smiles. “When’s the next flight you can be on?”

“Babe,” Tormund says, “I’ll  _drive_ back tonight if I can’t get a flight.”

She laughs, before sobering up. “I miss you,” she tells him softly. “I miss waking up next to you.”

“I’ll be home before you know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated!


	9. Jon x Daenerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon on tumblr: "27) things you said on the phone at 4 am jon/daenerys"

“Do you still miss me?” Dany asks him, slurring her words. “Because I miss you all the time.”

“You’re drunk, Daenerys,” Jon tells her, rubbing his eyes. 

“Of course I am,” she says, hiccuping. “I wanted to talk to you and I was scared, so I needed a drink. But I  _miss you_.”

“You broke up with me,” Jon reminds her, sitting up in bed. “And now you’re the one calling me at four in the morning.” 

“I made a mistake,” she says, “and I think we should try again. Where are you, Jon? I  _miss_  you.”

Jon misses her too, though he can’t say it when she’s drunk. Finally, he sighs, and makes his decision. “Where are you? I’ll pick you up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this please leave a comment!


	10. Sansa x Jeyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @wightjon on tumblr: "Sansa x Jeyne 9) things you said while I was crying"

“Shh,” Sansa murmurs into Jeyne’s hair. “Ramsay will never hurt you again. No one will. I won’t allow it.”

Over Jeyne’s head, Sansa can see the maester beckoning, his face spelling out that there is no time for this. Her council is waiting. She ignores him, simply holds her friend. 

“I’m right here,” Sansa tells her over and over, until Jeyne calms. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	11. Robb x Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @rileymatthhews on tumblr: "38) things you said while holding my hand - robb/arya"

“I’m going to miss you,” Robb says from the doorway. “You don’t have to leave.”

Arya doesn’t turn, busy shoving a pair of breeches into her trunk. “You have a wife now, and children,” she reminds him. “I don’t have a place here anymore.”

Robb crosses to her, pulls her hands away from the clothes she’s furiously packing. “ _Arya,”_ he says. “You always have a place here. You always have a place with me.”

She pulls her hands free, and touches his face. “That’s why I need to leave,” she whispers. “I can’t be here with you and her. Like  _this_. It’s not right to any of us.”

She doesn’t watch him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, comment/kudos are mucho appreciated!


	12. Ned x Catelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous on tumblr asked for: "Nedcat 17) Things you said that I wish you hadn't"

“He’s my son,” Ned says with finality. “He belongs in Winterfell just as much as Robb does. I will not send him away.”

Catelyn can feel the desperation rise in her chest. How can she make him  _see_? “One day, he may rise up against Robb and try to  _take_  Winterfell,” she says, voice hard. “And it shall be on  _your_  head that your sons turn against each other.”

“Jon will never do that,” Ned retorts hotly. “He and Robb shall be raised side by side, they will learn everything together and love each other as brothers do.”

“Then his children will rise up against our grandchildren,” Catelyn tells him. “Do not tell me it does not happen so. All you need to do is take a glance at the Targaryen history and know the truth of my words.”

Ned’s face pales, perhaps in anger. Catelyn can scarcely hear his next words for how tightly and quietly he says them. “You will stop demanding that I send him away, my lady. Jon is the blood of Winterfell, and he has every right to be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously depressed myself writing this!
> 
> Anyways, if you liked it, please lmk in the comments :)


	13. Lyanna x Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @jeeundo on tumblr: "Lyabert #52) Things you said with my lips on your neck"

“My brothers– _hmm–_ they’re right outside your tent,” Lyanna gasps, as Robert drags his lips down her neck. “If they find us this way, Brandon will challenge you to a duel, and Ned will never speak to you again.”

Robert laughs, a gust of air against her throat. “Do you want me to stop?” he asks, and she can  _hear_  the cocky smile.

“Don’t you  _dare_ ,” she breathes, and pulls him up for a kiss. “Forget Brandon, I’ll kill you myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this please lmk in the comments!


	14. Ned x Cersei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from yhogg on tumblr: "Ned x Cersei - 44: Things you said before you kissed me"

“ _Gods_ ,” Cersei hisses, “how I hate you.”

Ned finds it strange that she can follow up a statement of such hatred by pulling him into a searing, biting kiss, but this wife of his runs hot and cold on even the best of days. For a moment, he debates pushing her away so they can finish this argument, only to realize that perhaps this is  _how_  Cersei fights, with hurtful words and biting kisses and nails raking their way down his back. 

He’s been gentle with her before, but now when he pulls up her skirts and pushes her roughly against the wall, he makes sure to show her  _he_  can fight this way too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love ned x cersei so much :') 
> 
> Please comment if you liked this chapter!


	15. Robb x Margaery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @goodqueenalys on tumblr: "#45 for robbaery pretty please?!"
> 
> 45) things you said on New Year's Eve

Robb isn’t sure what makes him say it. Maybe it’s the wine, or the fact that he hasn’t been this happy in months, with his family all around him. With Margaery tucked into his side, hand in his. When he opens his mouth, it is with the intention of making a joke. 

Instead, he says, “God, I can’t take my eyes off you.” It sounds dirty, even though he’s just stating the truth, and his face burns when he realizes that his siblings and parents are two feet away.

Margaery’s lips quirk up into a smile and then she’s looking up at him, eyes sparkling. “Good,” she drawls. “My job here is done.”

“I can’t wait to get you alone,” he tells her, and he’s not even sure if he’s said it loud enough over the sound of Rickon’s loud voice and his parents calling for them all to take a picture.

Margaery’s hears him, though, and she grins up at him. “Tell your parents we’re calling it a night,” she says, playing with the hair at the back of his neck, “and we can be alone all night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments give me the will to live, they're GREAT. Please leave one if you enjoyed this chapter!


	16. Robb x Jeyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @jeynewesterling on tumblr: "19 - robbjeyne"
> 
> 19) Things you said when you were the happiest we ever were

“Perhaps,” Jeyne says, panting, “this will be the night a babe takes root.”

Robb laughs breathlessly, and Jeyne tucks herself into the space between his arm and chest, smiles into his sweaty chest. 

“A little Ned Stark, maybe?” she ventures. Then, quieter, “Perhaps a Bran, or a Rickon.”

She thinks Robb might get sad, when she says that, but instead she can feel him take a breath. “I’d like that,” he says. “All of those names.”

Jeyne kisses his shoulder. “We’ll have them,” she says. “Our little Ned, Brandon and Rickon. When you win, we’ll have our own beautiful Starks to fill Winterfell with.”

Robb smiles, but she can see tears in his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” she asks. “Is it what I said?”

“No,” Robb says, shaking his head. “I’m just so happy I married you. I love you, Jeyne. And I want nothing more than to grow old in Winterfell with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they lived happily ever after and the red wedding _never happened_


	17. Edric Storm x Myrcella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @ryswell on tumblr: "edric storm x myrcella, 19) Things you said when we were the happiest we ever were"

Myrcella would never have thought being kept in Storm’s End as an “honored guest” would be the happiest time of her life. She is, after all, effectively a hostage, now that her mother has been defeated and the Dornish have turned her out. 

Her father–but he wasn’t truly her father, she knows that now–had sired many bastards. Her mother had killed most. Now, though, Edric Storm rules Storm’s End. It is by his leave that she is alive, clothed and fed. It is also by his side that she is truly  _free_  in a way she’s never been before. 

What starts out as a clumsy seduction turns into love, something Myrcella would never have dreamed to possess again. What starts out as a prison, a cage, turns into her entire world. When Edric finally asks her to marry him, Myrcella could swear her heart is full enough to burst.

“Yes,” she tells him. “I’ll marry you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked this!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment!


End file.
